


Hermione Granger: Professional Badass

by sExYcOrN



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Badass, Drabble, Feminism, Feminist, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Sexism, Threats of Violence, catcalling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sExYcOrN/pseuds/sExYcOrN
Summary: No one messes with Hermione Granger.





	Hermione Granger: Professional Badass

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my other fic ("A Cliche Potter THREEquel" is coming at some point") but instead I'm writing this

Hermione was walking down the halls of Hogwarts on her way to Potions, when she a heard male voice holler behind her, "OI, Granger!"

Hermione refused to look behind her and continued walking, trying to ignore yet another bully.

"If you put on some makeup once in a while, maybe you'd be a good shag! How about you meet me in my dorm room tonight and I could show you a thing or two?" the boy said.

In a flash, Hermione was on the other said of the hall, pressing this puny excuse of a man against the wall, the tip of her wand under his chin. She assumed his face was smug earlier, but now it was drenched in sweat and fear.

With her face barely an inch away from his, she growled in a low voice, "If you say something like that to me again, I'll chop off your bollocks and feed them to my cat." As if the exchange didn't happen at all, she parted away from him, brushed off her robes, and walked down the hall with a pleased smile.

**Author's Note:**

> YEET


End file.
